


Game Nights

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Meteorstuck, Truth or Dare, game nights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meteor crew post-retcon engage in a very high profile game of Truth or Dare, one they collectively promise to never speak of again thereafter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kanaya

Kanaya

You were all settled around in a circle, Rose, Terezi, Vriska, Dave, Karkat and yourself. The small mayor man was even off to the side. Everyone on the voyage was present, except of course Gamzee, but sweet human-jesus knows where that troll is. (And the Highblood help him if you ever get your hands on him).

“Are we going to start?” Terezi asks loudly, sitting childishly crosslegged as she squishes Pyrope to her chest.

“Chill. We haven’t even chosen a game yet.” Dave answers dourly. You were not an expert on human emotion, but if you had to guess, Dave was not having a good time tonight. He showed up to all of these of course, he was the only one to ever beat Vriska after all.

“Not this fucking process again.” Karkat grumbles, you spare him a glance, resisting the urge to readjust his sweater for him.

“I am all for the connect the circles game.” You input reasonably, hoping to make the painful grind of choosing a game a little quicker.

“Booooring,” Vriska says, “that’s just a two person game Kanaya, plus I’m pretty sure that _mayor guy_ ate some of the pieces.”

“Don’t talk shit about the mayor.” Dave snaps, glowering up at the the blue spider girl perched on a pile of pillows. Vriska grins back at him threateningly.

“Then maybe something similar?” You dearly don’t want another fight to break out. One which you’ll have to break up _again_.

“Noooooooo.”

You blink up at her dully, trying to not to exude too much exasperation.

“Don’t worry Kanaya.” Rose says closer to your ear than expected, you resist the urge to shiver, “we can play connect four tomorrow.”

You smile back at Rose weakly, unsure if you could request to play 'connect four' now and leave, or stay for the sake of this ‘squad bonding’ as Dave puts it.

“Something exciting.” Vriska bounces up and down on her pillow fort, “and dice.”

“No dieing. Or having God tiers die.” Karkat says seriously, crossing his arms and giving her a warning look. Kanaya feels a wave of gratitude towards him, keeping the peace was truly a two person job.

“Haha, no fun Karkat!” Terezi responds grinning like a toothed water beast. Karkat wilts a little at the acquisition.

“Whatever.” Dave says, “no sharp objects is all, aight?” He shifts uncomfortably, having been the only one to test out his Godtier revival powers so far.

“That was one time!” Vriska explicates, swinging her long hair dramatically over her shoulder and sneering, you try not to stare. Her hair is a mess, but it is also _a mess_. You are however, are over that, very much so, or at least that’s what we tell yourself.

“Yeah, well, one time is fucking enough. Like one side order to go, hold the dead Daves this time, thanks, why did you include that in my happy meal in the first place? Fucked up, man.”

Terezi giggles an electric laugh, “what do you want to play cool kid?”

Dave shrugs.

“May I suggest something human this time?” Rose inputs, sitting serenely off to the side, drinking one of her brews.

“As long as it’s not twister!” Karkat exclaims holding up an X with his arms.

“C’mon, no! Karkat, twister was the best game.”

“You spent the entire time licking the mat color circles! I slipped on you're spit three times!”

You shiver at the memory, there was a lot of fluids and bodily contact in that game that you would rather forget.

“I have to concur with Karkat. I would prefer a non-physical game,” Terezi and Vriska huff disapprovingly back at her in unison.

“I was thinking something that included both? An earth classic.” Rose gives them all a sly look, and you can’t help but feel intrigued, wondering what was Rose was trying to accomplish. She could be so mysterious sometimes. You do not bite your lip. Okay, you don’t bite it a lot.

“Oh my God Rose. That one?” Dave says putting his face in his hands, “are you drunk already? They’ll literally all go crazy, we'll all go crazy.”

It was Rose's turn to shrug, “you can always choose truth.”

“Ugh. Literally me saying ugh out loud up in this bad decision junction.”

“Stop being so coy!!!!!!!! Tell us what the game is already.” Vriska demands, a sparkle in all of her many eyes. Game nights were her invention and her need to win and humiliate the others seemed to draw them back each time. Well, excepting those of you that came to keep the peace, and maybe experience the human emotion of “friendship” when the time was right.

“It’s called truth or dare, we can incorporate a bottle too if you would like to make this a chance game Vriska.”

“Yess!”

Rose explains the simple sounding game of “truth or dare” where you ask your companions to either answer something truthfully, or do an action. It sounded harmless enough, but you can’t help but agree with Dave in that you can see things going wrong in many, many ways.

“What happens when the bottle lands on yourself?” Karkat asks warily.

“Do you need to know all the rules to every game we play man?” Dave voices, still not in a very good mood.

“Excuse me if some of us want to know how to actually work through the pan numbing details of this fuckery we do, and have it not collapse into the shit storm that was the night we tried to play ‘imperialism’ and everyone only read bits of the rule book. I had to take pain-desensitizes for the next three days to erase that headache Dave. I still have a ghost of that headache in my think pan, that headache is my fucking lusus-in-law now and we’re going to go build a hive together and somehow forget the incessant yelling of Vriska of ‘I win’ every time she rolled the fucking robber and how one of you toxin smeared fuckbags somehow set the board on fire.” Dave faintly smiles at him.

“We went over this dude, it’s called Settlers of Catan.”

“Oh. My. God.”

“Will you two shut up! Karkat, if the bottle lands on you, then you get to make a rule for the night, also if you refuse to do a truth, dare or rule, then you lose a point, two if you do it in a super weenie way! Law now, law of the legislacerator!” Terezi interjects forcibly, she was the one to make up the most of the rules for their game nights, but to her credit many of them improved the quality of the “fun” of the activity.

“Yes!” Vriska asserts, “and you win the game by having the least amount of points, and the person with 8 points automatically loses! Or wins, wins is good, though I guess that doesn’t work….” she looks a little put out, working out in her head how the dynamics of it would work.

“Let’s play already!” Terezi insists.

“Do we even have a bottle?” Dave asks dryly.

Rose nods and extracts a bottle with the words “wine” printed on the side, Dave frowns.

“Shall we begin then?” Rose asks unassumingly, she places it in the space in the center of the group.

Vriska scrambles down from her nest to get closer, and rockets her hand unto the glass surface, she cackles “first!”

You watch carefully as she takes she premier spin, interest peaked about how this game will actually play out.

Your observing with due consideration when the bottle suddenly slows, and lands directly on you. Huh.

“Hmm. A _turn_ of events.”

Rose laughs a light sloppy giggle at your cheap word play, you are absurdly satisfied with the expression.

“Fussyfangs, no way! This is gonna be great.”

“I’m sure.” You reply not sure how you feel about this development, and Vriska of all people being your questioner.

Of course later on, this would be the night that all of you collectively promised to never speak of again.

“Truth or Dare Fussyfangs?”

You momentarily consider the dilemma, “dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little multichapter fic going round the circle, if you like what you see you can follow my fandom/writing blog at   
> insomniac-arrest.tumblr.com


	2. Vriska

Vriska

You watch Kanaya’s face slowly as you give a dramatic pause before you ask the best dare you could possibly come up with. No way she’d do it. You were gonna win game night again, awe yes.

“I dare you,” you halt, everyone leans in, “to tell us who you like!” It was perfect.

The entire circles groans, and several look up to the ceiling dully.

“Really?” Someone asks.

“What?” You say frowning.

“That’s the most cliche thing that I’ve heard of.” Dave Strider inputs blandly.

“It is rather trite.” Rose agrees lightly.

“Boring, Vriska.”

She frowns, “fine. What would you all do?” You cross your arms, like they had anything better.

“Stick her head in jar full of bees.” That was Terezi.

“Nothing too wild.”

“Stick your head in a jar full of _tame_ bees.” You roll your many eyes.

"Cluck like an idiot."

“The ‘I love you’ game.”

You whip your your head to Dave again, “what’s the ‘I love you game?”

Dave shrugs, “you go around the circle saying ‘I love you,’ trying to get the other person to blush or some shit, whatever, it’s not like I did this slumber party BS.”

“Yes. Perfect. I love you game. Make people blush eight times, okay.”

“No. Only once.”

“Okay, yes, only once.” You agree ready to see some weak ass wrigglers turn red at the face while you stand stony faced in the wake of Kanaya. It’s not like you hadn’t done it before.

“I suppose I can do that.” Kanaya inputs thoughtfully.

“An interesting development.” Rose comments while sipping from her long glass of some purple liquid. It was gross and they were only three weeks into the trip but you were plotting on how to knock that shit off soon.

“This is stupid. But so are all game nights, so I GUESS let’s get it over with.” Karkat says sourly as Kanaya shuffles over to him.

You ignore him since he is the ultimate wriggler with a toothache. Not worth your time.

Karkat and Kanaya stare at another, Karkat looking cross and Kanaya seeming expressionless.

“I love you.” She paps his face. It was surprisingly sultry tone and Karkat, the corny as an Alternian Meg Ryan movie, went red in the face.

Kanaya chuckles as Karkat concedes his loss with a “fine, fine, fine.”

“Wow, okay, Kanaya one, Karkat frail and easy as fuck.” Karkat growls at Dave from the back of his throat. "Keeping it real man."

“Someone is adept at this.” Rose adds serenely.

“Tch, that’s just Karkat.” You dismiss, “he barely counts.”

“You barely count.”

“Oh, wow, burn,” you say sarcastically.

“Get on with the game!!” Terezi insists.

Kanaya saddles up to Dave next, looking him straight in the face as she lilts, “I love you.”

“That’s cool.” He replies, stony faced.

“I love you.”

“Don’t blame you.”

“I love you.”

“Buy me dinner first.”

“I love you.”

“Gaaaaaaaay.”

Kanaya seems to get annoyed by his flippant attitude and grabs his collar and pushes her face into his.

“ _I love you._ ” She hisses through her clenched teeth like a threat, her fangs gleam and her skin is suddenly aglow with white light.

Dave Strider turns red in the face.

Parts of the circle laugh uncomfortably at it as he visibly blushes at her display of force.

“ _Ohmyfuck_.” He says in one breath, Kanaya lets him go.

You love it.

“That was perfect!” You compliment, and not just because it meant your biggest competition was out of the running.

Kanaya tucks her hair behind her ear self-consciously and then neatly muddles over to the next player.

“Terezi, please sit still.” She says primly as she probably tries to ignore Dave now staring fixedly at the back of her head, mouth still open in shock.

Terezi stops fidgeting on top of her single pillow and turns fully to Kanaya. “Lay it on me.”

“I love you.” She croons and leans in closer.

“ _Pfft_.”

“I love you.” She tries again as Terezi’s face screws up into a mask holding back humor.

“Heehee.”

“I love you?” She looks a little confused herself as Terezi starts to laugh.

“Ahahaha.”

“I...love you.” Kanaya backs up as Terezi cackles.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just sooooo funny. You’re just sitting there telling me, say it, say it again,”

“I love you.” Kanaya sincerely puts her best effort in again, Terezi just cracks up more.

Terezi is wiping teardrops from the side of her eyes, you didn’t get it, but it did mean Terezi went teal in the face. From laughing.

“Okay, that was weird, but okay.” You say as Terezi heaves. 

“It’s so funny! You try not laughing.”

“Get it together ‘Rez,” even Dave says as she wipes up her final tears.

“Whatever, guys, she’s out.” Why was it always up to you to keep them on task, honestly they’d be so fucked if John hadn’t punched you in the face.

“Could you please come down here Vriska?”

“Just climb Kanaya.” You say referring to the pile of pillows you were perched on above the others.

Kanaya sighs deeply, but delicately climbs the pile while trying not to dislocate the whole thing.

She settles herself in front of you.

“Vriska,” she breathes through her inky black lips, “I love you.”

You remember the way those same lips stained in purple blood and lipstick as she went on a full rainbow drinker rampage.

“That was faster than Karkat, holy fuck.” Dave announces from across the circle.

You feel your face with your hand, it was hot.

“No it’s not! That doesn’t count, redo, redo.”

“Vriska those are the rules.” Kanaya replies sternly. “One blood rush to the face orbs.”

“She’s right.” Rose backs her up readily.

“You cheated. I wasn’t ready.”

“How would you even get ready, what the fuck?” Karkat is back to complaining, that brings right back to being impassive.

“Try me.” You challenge before Kanaya gets up to leave.

“Alright, Vriska, but I must insist on only one more.”

She blows air out her nose, “like that’s all it’s going to take.”

Kanaya is leaning in again, you try to concentrate, her breath tickles your face, the smell of blood and color wafts by, you stare at her large eyes, defiantly of course.

“You’re blue and she hasn’t even said anything! Fucking lose already.”

“Shut up Karkat!”

“He’s right Vriska! Those are the rules, and I will not fail to enforce them, I gave you one pass because you’re such a huuuuge pain about these things, but only so many exceptions against justice can be made.”

“Fine.” You throw your hands up in the air. “You can all turn against me. I lose!!! Just like the rest of you. Kanaya, you have my grudging respect.”

Kanaya nods her acknowledgement and descends off the crafts. You kick the pillows moodily and justifiably pout. They were still all against you, like usual.

You watch as Kanaya sets herself up across from her last opponent. Rose seems nonplussed and scoots surprisingly closer to her.

“I,” Kanaya stutters as Rose takes a sip from her elixir and arches an eyebrow. “Well I, you see,” She tries to express herself.  “Rose, what I’m trying to say is that I, well it’s funny really, but I,” She pauses in her word ramble.

“Dude, this thing doesn’t need a huge preamble.” Dave contributes.

“Let her finish.” Terezi nudges him with her foot. He gives her a quirk of a smile.

“Yes.” Rose says lowly as she meets Kanaya’s eye. “Go on Kanaya.”

It feels like Rose is the one playing the game at her, you watch as Kanaya splutters and Rose smirks.

“Oooooooh.” You 'oh' loud as it clicks in your head.

“What?” Karkat asks mildly.

“Nothing.” You smile broadly, this game was more interesting than you planned for.

“I love you.” Kanaya says, her voice cracking and fluctuating uncharacteristically under Rose’s cool gaze. You at least had to give her that she didn’t let her feelings show on her mask of wry amusement.

“Welp. Rose is the queen of looking hard as fuck, it’s settled. Let’s move on.”

“The game's not over!”

“I looo,” Kanaya’s voice wobbles and she is visibly flustered.

“Keep going!”

“No, fuck," Karkat defends her, "this is stupid as a troll stewing in their own load gapper. Rose wins this sponge-draining game of 'keeping it cool,' and being immune to rainbow drinker wiles or whatever inane matesprit orgy implications we are engaging in is.” Karkat is watching their interaction carefully, his words are each crudely weighted.

They were all such soft crusty weaklings.

She huffs breathily. “Fine, just throw the rules out and not wait for her to blush. End of game.”

“The rules were perfectly followed.” Terezi defends as she mushes Pyrope to her chest.

“Yeah, yeah. Score: all of us one mark against, Rose zero marks.”

Rose nods, “I didn’t expect that. But alright. You did a very good job Kanaya.” She directly expresses to the other girl placidly.

“I, yes, well, I am nothing but willing to participate.” She smiles weakly.

Kanaya doesn’t look her in the face, still discolored in some part. She smooths her skirt and looks off into your distance.

“It’s your turn.” Karkat reminds her in what you’d could only describe as ‘gentle’ coming from him. You roll your eyes, he was such a weenie.

“Oh, yes, right.” She places her hand on the bottle in the middle of the group, she spins.

It twirls erratically before it lands on Terezi. She grins.

“I smell that it’s on me.”

“Your nose is correct.” Kanaya confirms helpfully.

“Dare!!”

Kanaya purses her lips and looks contemplative.

“Nothing lame.” You pout, because you just know it’s going to be lame.

“Eat something human.” She finally pronounces, the group looks expectedly bored at that.

“Wow, Kanaya, don’t impress your own fantasies on us.”

“Dave!”

“Sorry, no filter, shit, forget I said that, shit.”

“What?” Kanaya looks confused.

“Just more wacky humans.” Dave shakes his hands in a distraction.

“Okay,” she says slowly, ignoring him, “something that would normally be perceived as repulsive on it’s own, but is edible in reality, and humorous enough for us to observe your reaction at.”

“Kitchen,” you announce, "food, dare. Kitchen." You slide off your pile and onto the ground, someone had to take the lead in caroling them.

No one looks particularly excited, but follow you out of the room.


	3. Terezi

Terezi

“ _STOP LICKING ME_.”

“Welp, that was eventful.” Dave says sarcastically, you continue to lick Karkat’s face because it is hilarious.

“YOUR TONGUE IS INTRUDING ON MY WELL CRAFTED, MODEL OF PERSONAL SPACE AND I AM GOING TO FIND MY FUCKING LAST SHRED OF TRANQUILITY AND FUCKING LOSE IT.” He hollers.

You finished licking the spicy grub sauce or whatever the humans called it, onto Karkat’s face.

“Shush. Your cherry flavored grey pallor was the only solution. The humans created one cure for their unusual orange flavoring Karkat. And it was the angry ramblings of nubby headed friend-leaders.”

“I’m the leader.” Vriska calls from the back.

“Yes! Lick her.”

“Our discourse tonight is problematic.” Kanaya looks on with her chin on her hand.

“It’s alright, I’m already cured.” Which was a lie because your mouth was still on fire. “Decent dare. I am impressed.”

“I do try.” She nods her head graciously towards you.

“Alright, alright, celebratory pats on the backside aside, let’s get back to the game.” Vriska was still irritated from losing her own dare, you are secretly very happy all you had to do was eat orange fire liquid. You very subtly rub perspiration from your eyes.

“I’m ready,” you call as the rest of the circle regroups in the kitchen to sit down. You are mildly, or rather not surprised at all, that they form the exact same formation.

You take a hold of the central drinking cylinder and give it a brutal spin, it twirls haphazardly until it lands decidedly back on you. You cackle in satisfaction.

“Excellent.” You are going to make a fantastic rule.

You can see it now, the unsolicited physical contact, the release of internal frustration, the general discomfort. Yeah, this would definitely mess with them, good-naturally of course.

“Terezi. Terezi. TZ.” Dave repeats your name unnecessarily. “Rez. Terezi.”

“What?” You're concentrating.

“Hurry up.” Ugh, he was being such a whiner tonight.

“Alright! New rule, anyone who says anyone else's name tonight has to be hit in the shoulder by the person closest to them.” Eh, it was close enough.

“Whaaaaat.”  

“That seems unnecessary.” Rose quirked a honey-tinted eyebrow up at you.

“Rule master! Rule now.” Rose shrugs, seeming to accept in serenely and sips her drink.

“Good.” Karkat says, “I prefer calling individuals here putrid masses of fuck faces anyway.” You laugh as he crosses his arms.

“Except for Karkat!” You are in your element, “he must be physically cuffed when he swears.”

“That’s, oh my god, fuck you.” Karkat throws his arms up, like you assumed he would. Dave immediately knocks him the shoulder, not hard.

“Fuck. What the was that for?” Dave knocks him on the shoulder again, Karkat rubs the spot pointedly, and squints at him, Dave pleasantly smiles.

“Sorry bro, those are the rules.” He appeared to be having a better time, you grin.

“That f-freaking suck large bulbous posterior.”

“Haha, nice.” Dave inches closer to him.

“So, if I say Rose perhaps,” Kanaya ventures, but Rose is lightly bumps her on the shoulder, “then yes, I see.” She rubs the part of her arm delicately.

“Terezi, you are live up to what I expect of you.” Vriska is gleeful, she gets to punch people.

You immediately get up and jab her in the side lightly. She jumps then glares at you darkly, “okay, I fell into that.” She tries to sound casual.

“Hehe, that’s the point.”

“Wait until it’s my turn then.”

You sit down and can sense Vriska wanting to be the center of attention again after your display of impressive rule making.

You put the bottle in hand and can already feel the sway of events. You spin it.

It lazily rotates several times and then falls onto Vriska.

You frown deeply, “no using your powers. Self-evident rule.”

Vriska puts on an innocent face and closing her eyes, “that was coincidental. I haven’t even been landed on before this.”

You blow air out your nose, “you better be ready for my dares then.” Vriska must know you’re not just going to let her flagrantly use aaaaall the luck.

“I choose truth.”

Your mouth spreads wide, just so all your multiple barbed teeth are showing, Dave inches away, Rose’s lilac smelling eyes widen ever so slightly.

“Do you have any regrets?”

The circle stiffens and people seem to fidget in place, Vriska purses her lips.

“No.” Is the first thing out of her lips, you cock your head to the left, she huffs, “I mean yeah, obviously,” she relents.

The circle leans in and watches Vriska’s face carefully.

She audibly huffs and crosses her arms, “I’m sorry I blinded you, happy? That’s what you want to hear.”

You frown, that wasn’t what you were originally going for.

“I mean, if that’s how you want to answer.” You keep it vague.

“I needed to feed my spider mom. The rest was justified. Oh, and Aradia, but I made up for that too.” She says thoughtfully, if not haughtily.

“And perhaps Tavros?” Kanaya offers, you pout in her direction, you're ready to let this whole thing die.

“Nah, Tavros was a weenie, I helped him get stronger.”

“The way your mind works is fascinating.” Rose contributes.

“Is that normal?” Dave whispers to Karkat in a deadpan tone.

“I don’t know, probably,” Karkat is very loud, “it’s the kind of stuff that at least fucking led to us murder-killing one another.”

“Say that to my face!” Vriska growls, he narrows his eyes back at her.

You punch Karkat in the shoulder to diffuse the tension, “no cursing!”

He turns to you with a dark look in his eyes, but then takes a deep breath.

“I didn’t have everyone enter the afterbubble life on my watch.” Vriska points out forcefully.

Karkat looks down at his hands dejectedly at that, Vriska continues to glower.

“My turn.” She watches Karkat intently while it spins in an uniform fashion, as you would expect, it lands on Karkat. All the luck indeed.

You expect Karkat complain and point that out, but he’s too busy staring Vriska down, or at least throwing a huuuge pity party about all their comrades dying. You marginally regret the head games you decided to play.

“Alright, Vriska, what do you want?” Karkat grunts.

“I don’t know.” She says lightly, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He takes the bait, or b8, you audibly groan at how predictably this got out of hand.

“Take off your shirt!” She practically cackles.

Dave and Rose exchange a look, and the rest of the trolls go collectively paler in shade.

“Is this that weird type of flirting?” Dave pipes up, you can practically feel his mood descending like a plummeting stone, “the kiss-messitude? Black-hate love fuck me in the face this makes no sense?”

“This is not a black solicitation!” Vriska affirms what the rest of the circle already knew.

“Yeah, it’s fucking invasive as fuck is what it is!” Karkat goes on the defensive. “And obvious to any wriggler with a half a sweep to them that it’s pointless, everyone already knows Vriska.”

“Then take it off.” You squirm in place.

“I hate trolls.” Dave mumbles.

“Vriska, this is supposed to be fun.” You try to reason with her in a soft tone.

“It’s supposed to be exciting,” she asserts herself and you shut up, there's no reasoning with her.

At first it didn't seem like Karkat was going to do it as his eyes shift around the room and he doesn't make a move. Then, all in one go, he sweeps off his inky black licorice sweater to reveal a pale chest and deep red grub scars across his sides. They are brilliant red and all the trolls try to politely avert their gaze.

"Dude, are you bleeding?" Dave is not very socially aware.

"I know, I know, fucking mutant, laugh it up." He fixedly stares at the ceiling like a muscle beast nude was leering down at him.

Vriska gives a wide malevolent, victorious even, grin which you want to pap right the fuck off of her face. Which was a new, if not conflicted with others, feeling.

"No, I mean, are you okay?" Dave seems concerned, no one moves to explain it to him.

"Grub scars!" You take up the mantle, Karkat seethes in the corner, you don' like where this is going, "from when we were wrigglers."

"Okay." He says slowly, "but is he-"

"I'm fine." He interrupts, "It's my turn." A shirtless Karkat vehemently grabs the bottle.

A feeling of regret bubbles in your chest for putting this into motion, it could only go bad places from here.


	4. Karkat

You are exposed. Your chest is cold and you can feel your red grub scars on stark display, eyes nervously glance at them intermediately. What a bunch of nub-wads fucking themselves sideways with their own shameglobes. It's not like you were ashamed. Or at least, trying not to be.

You could have just turned it down but no, you were going to be a thick headed fuck-wit. At least this time. You cross your arms across your chest and glare.

 

“Karkat,” Kanaya says softly, “it appears, according to the laid out rules, to be your turn.” Her eyes are soft and you can feel pity emanating from her. You do not meet her eye, that was quadrant was complicated enough as it was.

You numbly grab onto the bottle. Feeling the crimson of your sides on full display, you growl at Vriska as she stares smugly at them. You hope to human God it lands on her.

You aggressively give it a jerk.

It rockets around until it slowly creeps to a stop. Rose raises a delicate pale eyebrow. Of course it would land on some fucking random ass bystander you have no vendetta against.

You groan, “alright Rose. Truth or dare.”

“Don’t sound too excited.” She comments lightly in her usual placid fashion.

“Truth or fucking dare.”

“Much better.” She takes another sip of her drink, she was getting somewhat red in the face, “dare Karkat.”

“You know what?” You hover over the words like they are helicopter blades, “you know what?”  
  
“Don’t make us _suffer_.” Vriska snickers, “spit it out.”

You glower at her, hoping she would auto-combust.

“Take off an article of clothing.” It sounded dark and low even to your ears.

“Oh,” she sounds surprised, Kanaya digs her fingernails into her leg, you feel vindicated. “I suppose.” She hesitates.

“Do we really want to open this entrance way?” Terezi laughed anxiously.

“Yeah, thanks Vriska. Now we’re all gonna be naked and it’s your fault.” Dave was at least just as resentful as you were. “Actually, okay, bring it on.”

Vriska rolls her many eyes, “just take off a sock Lalonde, this doesn’t have to be a _thing_.”

“Hmm.” Rose took off her blue shoes in a precise manner. “They’re off.”

“Alright. Good.” You try to hide the fact you realized this might have been a dumb dare. But didn’t really want to embarrass her and have her remove her shirt. You aren’t Vriska.

Rose takes a spin. It lands on Terezi. She taps her chin until she opens her mouth again, “upon Dave’s suggestion,” Someone hits Rose for saying his name, “take off an article of clothing.”

Terezi grins, Kanaya sighs ever so slightly, and Vriska complains, “this is boooring.”  
  
“Fuck off.” Karkat yells at her and then flips her off.

It’s Terezi’s turn, it seems to finally lands on Dave. “Take it off!” Terezi cackles. Dave removes his cape reluctantly.

“Lame y’all. Real lame.” None the less he dares Vriska to do the same thing. The circle slowly disrobes in a round robin style, and it’s pretty embarrassing you’ll admit. And satisfying.

“Okay, enough of this shit!” Dave had taken off his shirt, he had then spun and it landed on himself, “haha, we’re kids let’s look at each other naked. Let’s just cut to the chase. Anytime someone curses at fucking all or I don’t know, names a color, they have to fucking strip. Y’all nasty and that’s the new rule.”  
  
“And uh, how far are we going to go?” You eye him at you.

“All the fucking way baby.” You swear he winks.

“You cursed!” Terezi pointed out. Dave takes off his second sock.

“Ugh,” Vriska curses, “fine wha-t ever, as long as we get to some new dares again.”

“I take it back.” You can feel Dave’s focused stare at her. They never liked each other for some reason.

“No you don’t. Now spin again.” Dave reluctantly gives the bottle a tap, it sluggishly rotates until it ends up back on you again.

“Perfect.” You grumble.

“What’ll it be Kitkats?”

“It’ll be a go fuck yourself, with a side of fuck Vriska, fuck that, and a tidal wave of sewage come to drown me of this miserable night and every night that professes the utter garbage title of ‘game night’s’ and every iteration of Karkat that has had to not brain himself on the very idea of twisting his shame globes over ‘winning’ or ‘losing’ and yet here we are.”

“Ooh-kay. Feisty. Someone’s wound up.”  
  
“Truth nub-gluggler.”  
  


“Lmao.” Dave says lmao outloud. “Who do you like?”

“NO!” Vriska roars, the circle jumps and turns to her, “everyone said that was off limits.”  
  
“That was just for you Vriska. I’m doing this ironically, like a dude at a slumber party wanting to get unnoticed and live the real life dream of girlish fulfillment. Pure irony. That doesn’t count.”

“Dave, you are an absolute delight, did I mention that?” Vriska smiles with all her pointed teeth, it looks like a carnivorous threat.

They quibble while you dart your eyes around the circle, Dave. Terezi. Kanaya. In a certain way. Not Vriska, fuck her, but also, did that count? No.

Dave. Terezi. Kanaya. It was a broken record of glancing at all of them. It was too much.

“Feferi!”

“What?” Rose asks from across the circle.

“I liked Feferi pre-scratch!” You exhale, that would suffice wouldn’t it?

The trolls and humans shift uncomfortably and glance at one another, whatever, it didn’t matter how they took it, as long as it was over.

His hand drifts to the center spherical drinking device.

“Bullllshit!” That was Terezi.

“C’mon. Rezi.” Dave says softly to her.

“No! No lying in the game of truth or dare. Those are the ultimate precursor for agreeing to do the activity. Truth!”

“Uh, it could be true.” He offers.

“Bullshit!” Terezi chirps, Vriska’s smile only grows wider. She was still pissed Dave’s question got through while her’s was rejected.

“Truth! Truth! Truth!” She starts chanting over and over.

Kanaya. Terezi. Dave. You feel light headed.

“I forfeit!”

“What?” Vriska cocks an eyebrow.

“This is shit, and I’m not playing, I already took my fucking shirt off for my bright mutant grub scars on display for some sick sort of pleasure, now fuck the right off and I’m not doing this.”

“Don’t leave dude.” Dave says slowly as you shift your weight. You meet his eyes softly,

“I’m not just leaving.” He reassures, “I’m just not doing this.”  
  
“Sorry dude. It was supposed to be like funny.” Dave looks away from you.

“Whatever.” You spins the bottle. It lands on Rose again. “Really?”You stare up at the ceiling, the horror terrors must hate you.

“Dare.” Rose cuts to the chase.

Karkat thinks for a second. “Find Gamzee.”  
  
“What?” She asks slowly. “Why?”

“That’s a weird dare.” Terezi complains.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought were playing ‘making individuals uncomfortable to reap sick enjoyment from others bulge-busting discomfort... She can always forfeit.” Having someone else forfeit alongside you would be nice.

  
“And then what?” Rose asks thoughtfully, taking a deep sip of her drink.

“I don’t know, ask for a horn, bring it back to us to prove you went.”

“And what if he tries to murderlate her?” Dave gives him a nervous smile.

“Yes.” Kanaya agrees very forcefully, “We all know Gamzee is… in need of some self control...and perhaps a very close haircut.” She bares her fangs, you can imagine Kanaya’s kind of cut for him.

“He’s not like totally violent right now. And you can always forfeit.” Karkat repeats.

“Yes, Rose, declining is always an option in light of any misbehavior of our prior clown friend.”

Rose finishes her drink in one deep gulp. She shrugs lightly, “why not. I'll go.”  
  
“Really?” Terezi says skeptically.

“I see no issue with paying a very short visit over to our resident religious enthusiast for purposes of our game.” She serenely smiles, “besides,” she looks to her left, “Vriska’s has had him under control the whole trip. It shouldn’t be any harder than these other dares.”  
  


“Okay.” You say slowly, “okay.” You confirm. Your plans never went anywhere well. The meteor was like a living shrine to that.

They sit in silence, waiting for her, seeing what she’ll do next. It was pretty gutsy.

“I should take my turn first though correct? So the game can go one without my presence.”

“I could accompany you.” Kanaya pipes up in a high pitched voice. Rose reaches over and pats her thigh, “it’s alright Kanaya.” Kanaya goes green in the face, you make note of it for it your romance journals compilation.

Rose spins her bottle. It goes around quickly, slowing to a stop on Dave.

“Perfect.” Rose professes sincerely. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, yo.” Dave seems nonplussed.

“While we are on the topic of slumber party antics from a while ago, let’s put forward the classic ‘Seven Minutes in heaven.”

“Fuck that noise.”

“Yes, that noise.” She confirms. “Or, in the words of Karkat, forfeit.”

“Why do you got it out for me?” He grumbles and you wonder what they’re game is once again. Humans were obtuse fucks.

“You can choose the candidate.”  
  
“Oh great, my sister, her GF-ish, a crazy spider girl and the mayor. I love it.”

“What the fuck is this?” Vriska finally speaks for the trolls.

“It’s a make out, tongue in the mouth, thing.” He explains. You roll your eyes, humans were like walking sexual hoses, their hormones painted in every color across the meteor. And now their dare’s were similar throwing sexuality around like celebration debris.

You wait for him to pick Terezi.

“Karkat.”

“What?” He turns back to the group arguing when someone says his name.

“C’mon into the closet boo, before Rose goes on her suicide mission.”

“What?” Your eyes go wide, so does your heartbeat.

“I said Karkat, and then you sat there and said ‘what’ and then I said get the fuck up.”

“What.” You don’t understand, but Dave, yes Dave, that Dave, is dragging you by the arm to the kitchen closet. What.


End file.
